Petroleum is a limited, natural resource found in the Earth in liquid, gaseous, or solid forms. Petroleum is primarily composed of hydrocarbons, which are comprised mainly of carbon and hydrogen. It also contains significant amounts of other elements, such as, nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, in different forms.
Petroleum is a valuable resource, but petroleum products are developed at considerable costs, both financial and environmental. First, sources of petroleum must be discovered. Petroleum exploration is an expensive and risky venture. The cost of exploring deep water wells can exceed $100 million. In addition to the economic cost, petroleum exploration carries a high environmental cost. For example, offshore exploration disturbs the surrounding marine environments.
After a productive well is discovered, the petroleum must be extracted from the Earth at great expense. Even under the best circumstances, only 50% of the petroleum in a well can be extracted. Petroleum extraction also carries an environmental cost. For example, petroleum extraction can result in large see pages of petroleum rising to the surface. Offshore drilling involves dredging the seabed which disrupts or destroys the surrounding marine environment.
After extraction, petroleum must be transported over great distances from petroleum producing regions to petroleum consuming regions. In addition to the shipping costs, there is also the environmental risk of devastating oil spills.
In its natural form, crude petroleum extracted from the Earth has few commercial uses. It is a mixture of hydrocarbons (e.g., paraffins (or alkanes), olefins (or alkenes), alkynes, napthenes (or cylcoalkanes), aliphatic compounds, aromatic compounds, etc.) of varying length and complexity. In addition, crude petroleum contains other organic compounds (e.g., organic compounds containing nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur, etc.) and impurities (e.g., sulfur, salt, acid, metals, etc.).
Hence, crude petroleum must be refined and purified before it can be used commercially. Due to its high energy density and its easy transportability, most petroleum is refined into fuels, such as transportation fuels (e.g., gasoline, diesel, aviation fuel, etc.), heating oil, liquefied petroleum gas, etc.
Crude petroleum is also a primary source of raw materials for producing petrochemicals. The two main classes of raw materials derived from petroleum are short chain olefins (e.g., ethylene and propylene) and aromatics (e.g., benzene and xylene isomers). These raw materials are derived from the longer chain hydrocarbons in crude petroleum by cracking the long chain hydrocarbons at considerable expense using a variety of methods, such as catalytic cracking, steam cracking, or catalytic reforming. These raw materials are used to make petrochemicals, which cannot be directly refined from crude petroleum, such as monomers, solvents, detergents, or adhesives.
One example of a raw material derived from crude petroleum is ethylene. Ethylene is used to produce petrochemicals such as, polyethylene, ethanol, ethylene oxide, ethylene glycol, polyester, glycol ether, ethoxylate, vinyl acetate, 1,2-dichloroethane, trichloroethylene, tetrachloroethylene, vinyl chloride, and polyvinyl chloride. Another example of a raw material derived from crude petroleum is propylene. Propylene is used to produce isopropyl alcohol, acrylonitrile, polypropylene, propylene oxide, propylene glycol, glycol ethers, butylene, isobutylene, 1,3-butadiene, synthetic elastomers, polyolefins, alpha-olefins, fatty alcohols, acrylic acid, acrylic polymers, allyl chloride, epichlorohydrin, and epoxy resins.
Petrochemicals can be used to make specialty chemicals, such as plastics, resins, fibers, elastomers, pharmaceuticals, lubricants, or gels. Examples of specialty chemicals which can be produced from petrochemical raw materials are: fatty acids, hydrocarbons (e.g., long chain hydrocarbons, branched chain hydrocarbons, saturated hydrocarbons, unsaturated hydrocarbons, etc.), fatty alcohols, esters, fatty aldehydes, ketones, lubricants, etc.
Specialty chemicals have many commercial uses. Fatty acids are used commercially as surfactants. Surfactants can be found in detergents and soaps. Fatty acids can also be used as additives in fuels, lubricating oils, paints, lacquers, candles, salad oils, shortenings, cosmetics, and emulsifiers. In addition, fatty acids are used as accelerator activators in rubber products. Fatty acids can also be used as a feedstock to produce methyl esters, amides, amines, acid chlorides, anhydrides, ketene dimers, and peroxy acids and esters.
Esters have many commercial uses. For example, biodiesel, an alternative fuel, is comprised of esters (e.g., fatty acid methyl ester, fatty acid ethyl esters, etc.). Some low molecular weight esters are volatile with a pleasant odor which makes them useful as fragrances or flavoring agents. In addition, esters are used as solvents for lacquers, paints, and varnishes. Furthermore, some naturally occurring substances, such as waxes, fats, and oils are comprised of esters. Esters are also used as softening agents in resins and plastics, plasticizers, flame retardants, and additives in gasoline and oil. In addition, esters can be used in the manufacture of polymers, films, textiles, dyes, and pharmaceuticals.
In addition, crude petroleum is a source of lubricants. Lubricants derived petroleum are typically composed of olefins, particularly polyolefins and alpha-olefins. Lubricants can either be refined from crude petroleum or manufactured using the raw materials refined from crude petroleum.
Obtaining these specialty chemicals from crude petroleum requires a significant financial investment as well as a great deal of energy. It is also an inefficient process because frequently the long chain hydrocarbons in crude petroleum are cracked to produce smaller monomers. These monomers are then used as the raw material to manufacture the more complex specialty chemicals.
In addition to the problems with exploring, extracting, transporting, and refining petroleum, petroleum is a limited and dwindling resource. One estimate of current world petroleum consumption is 30 billion barrels per year. By some estimates, it is predicted that at current production levels, the world's petroleum reserves could be depleted before the year 2050.
Finally, the burning of petroleum based fuels releases greenhouse gases (e.g., carbon dioxide) and other forms of air pollution (e.g., carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide, etc.). As the world's demand for fuel increases, the emission of greenhouse gases and other forms of air pollution also increases. The accumulation of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere leads to an increase in global warming. Hence, in addition to damaging the environment locally (e.g., oil spills, dredging of marine environments, etc.), burning petroleum also damages the environment globally.
Due to the inherent challenges posed by petroleum, there is a need for a renewable petroleum source which does not need to be explored, extracted, transported over long distances, or substantially refined like petroleum. There is also a need for a renewable petroleum source that can be produced economically. In addition, there is a need for a renewable petroleum source that does not create the type of environmental damage produced by the petroleum industry and the burning of petroleum based fuels. For similar reasons, there is also a need for a renewable source of chemicals that are typically derived from petroleum.
Renewable energy sources, such as sunlight, water, wind, and biomass, are a potential alternative to petroleum fuels. Biofuel is a biodegradable, clean-burning combustible fuel produced from biomass, and can be made of alkanes and esters. An exemplary biofuel is biodiesel. Biodiesel can be used in most internal combustion diesel engines in either a pure form, which is referred to as “neat” biodiesel, or as a mixture in any concentration with regular petroleum diesel.
Biodiesel offers advantages compared to petroleum-based diesel, including reduced emissions (e.g., carbon monoxide, sulphur, aromatic hydrocarbons, soot particles) during combustion. Biodiesel also maintains a balanced carbon dioxide cycle because it is based on renewable biological materials. Biodiesel is typically biodegradable, and imparts enhanced safety due to its high flash point and low flammability. Furthermore, biodiesel provides good lubrication properties, thereby reducing wear and tear on engines.
Current methods of making biodiesel involve transesterification of triacylglycerides from vegetable oil feedstocks, such as rapeseed in Europe, soybean in North America, and palm oil in South East Asia. Industrial-scale biodiesel production is thus geographically and seasonally restricted to areas where vegetable oil feedstocks are produced. The transesterification process leads to a mixture of fatty esters which can be used as biodiesel. However, glycerin is an undesirable byproduct of the transesterification process. To be usable as biodiesel, the fatty esters must be further purified from the heterogeneous product. This increases costs and the amount of energy required for fatty ester production and, ultimately, biodiesel production as well. Furthermore, vegetable oil feedstocks are inefficient sources of energy because they require extensive acreage for cultivation. For example, the yield of biodiesel from rapeseed is only 1300 L/hectare because only the seed oil is used for biodiesel production, while the rest of the rapeseed biomass is discarded. Additionally, cultivating some vegetable oil feedsocks, such as rapeseed and soybean, requires frequent crop rotation to prevent nutrient depletion of the land.
Thus there is a need for an economically- and energy-efficient biofuel, and methods of making biofuels from renewable energy sources such as biomass.